Forgotten Memories, Untold Dreams Snippets
by akiarashi0822
Summary: Bits and pieces of the FM,UD storyline that I may or may not use later. These give peeks into what my muses are giving me instead of the actual story.
1. Chapter 1

This may or may not make it into the story, but it's interesting to see what the muses are giving me instead of the actual story.

Sora, Riku and Kairi were on a campout over the summer. They had brought their sleeping bags, tents, clothes and food, but all three had forgotten matches. It was now near dark and they were staring at the wood pile glumly.

Sora had been sitting with his hands in front of him on his legs when he looked down at them. A slightly puzzled expression came over his features as he tries to remember what was so important about them. He looks between the fire and his hand, with the same look still on his face. Sora slowly raises his hand so that the palm points towards the woodpile and says, "Fire."

To all of their shock a ball of flame shoots out of his hand and nearly incinerates the pile of wood they had gathered. Kairi quickly adds a few more pieces so that the blaze would last longer, and then both Riku and herself turn towards their boyfriend.

"What the hell was that?!" They all yell in unison.

"What'ya mean you don't know what you did Sora?!"

"I wasn't even sure what I was doing, Kairi!... However... Now that I've done it... I think there are others in there. Like other spells...? Or magick? Something."


	2. Chapter 2

Haven't decided if this'll be in the story, but it's interesting to see what my muses are giving me. Even if it is, this is at least 3-4 chapters further.

Disclaimer: anything you recognize belongs to Squeenix, Disney and related affiliates.

"Hey, you guys, have you seen anything that looks like this?" Sora asks Selphie, Wakka and Tidus.

"Yah, we find them whenever the stars fall. They land on the beaches." Wakka responds.

"They're kinda pretty to have in your room at night. Why Sora?" Selphie continues.

Sora rubs the back of his head, "Ummm, could you let me look at them? I think I could build something... If I had the right ones."

The three share a look, "I guess." Tidus says and the three run off to gather their fallen pieces.

Riku raises an eyebrow at Sora, "I thought the ways had been closed." He stated this dryly.

"And that all the blocks had gone back to the sky." Kairi added quietly.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." Sora quoted glibly as he began sticking their gummi blocks together.

By this time the other three had returned with packs and all five look at Sora in confusion. Tidus breaks the silence first by asking, "Sora? What's a horse?"

"A four legged animal that is large enough to carry things and pull large carts with a face that vaguely resembles our goats," Sora responded distractedly.

Riku blinks, "And, uh, just _where_ did you see this animal Sora?"

Sora looks up with wide eyes, "Ummm.... Could we discuss this later?" He squeaked.


	3. Chapter 3

This is very unlikely to be in the story, but Forgotten Memories, Untold Dreams is the only story this ficbit could ever possibly fit into. Especially given as most of my other Kingdom Hearts plots take place in or before the game...

Alt. Exit from Destiny Islands:

Sora, Riku and Kairi stand trial before the Destiny Island Council for practicing a form of witchcraft. The three had left Selphie, Tidus and Wakka working on the ship since those three were also coming with, and had understood most of the basics of the ship building. Things seem to be going steadily downhill for our trio of heroes, and during one particularly stupid witness interrogation, Sora rolls his eyes. "Right, I'm done and ready to head out, how about you two?" Riku and Kairi nod, and Sora then raises his voice further, "I admit it, I can do magic, but who says you're going to hold us? SHIELD!" He waves his hand as he grabs a bottle out of his pocket. A shimmery blue green shield surrounds the three and they race out of the courthouse and down to the beach where the other trio are nearly done with the ship.

Kairi yells out, "Selphie, are we ready to go?" as they pound down the beach. Three startled faces poke out of different areas.

The other girl yells back, "Almost, we couldn't find the engines and the guns in the pile, but everything else should beee... Holy, why the heck are they chasing you?!"

"I'll get them, you guys get the ship started and buckled up, I have the comm. Be there in a few!" Sora yells as he continues to hold the shield and take the occasional swig of the ether. He skids to a stop before the ship while Kairi and Riku race up the ramp after the other three natives. He digs through his pockets and as he finds neccesary or useful things he sticks them on after returning them to full size. He grabs up most of the leftover gummis as well. Nearly positive he got everything and noticing he was almost out of ether, he dashes in, takes his seat and begins pressing ship shield and defense programs into action while starting the engines and charging the lasers and cannons. "Selphie, Tidus, you two wanna man the guns?" The two nod and the perky girl slides into the cannon control seat, while the blond boy takes the lasers. "Riku, be my navigator?" Riku quietly slips into the seat next to Sora and begins bringing up star charts and the like. "Wakka, make sure the shields and other power levels stay in the green, please? And Kairi, could you take the comm?" Both nod and go to their respective stations as Sora notices that the engines are good to go. "Everyone set?"

"Yep/Yes/Sure!" comes from the other five.

"Liftoff in 3... 2... 1... here we go!"


End file.
